


Treat Yo Hobbit

by Tree_Fics



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Thorin wants to do something nice for Bilbo on his birthday. But things just seem to keep going wrong...





	Treat Yo Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelsallfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsallfire/gifts).



> This was a request on my tumblr, I you want to make a request please send me a message or an ask. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic xx

 

"Hey uncle..."  
"Yes KÍli?"  
"I'm Fíli..."  
"Oh, well what were you going to say."  
"Well Bilbo's birthday is coming up and I thought you might want to do something nice for him."   
"Well I already had a plan actually" No he didn't. Thorin tried but he had completely forgotten Bilbo's birthday... again.... the third year running. Well what did Bilbo like? Flowers, baked things, hugs.... he could do that. For the flowers the fields and woods around Erbor were covered in flowers and though the cake would be a bit more difficult but he was sure he could handle it....

"I cannot handle this, I can't do it. This is ridiculous, I Thorin Oakensheild am admitting defeat. I have failed as a husband. This is it. It's all over." Fíli and KÍli snort behind their hands. "Oh shut up and help me"  
"But you asked us not to help."  
"WELL I NEED HELP, OKAY?"  
"Calm down Thorin. If you keep yelling Bilbo will hear you from the other side of the mountain." Thorin sighs and flops down into a chair.  
"Okay, okay. I'll start again."

"This is going even worse!"  
"No its not, it will be fine. Just put it in the oven. But don't leave it too long, okay?"

"You left it for THREE HOURS?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"  
"WELL I DIDNT KNOW HOW LONG CAKES TAKE TO BAKE!"  
"WELL THEY DONT TAKE THREE HOURS, AND YOU SET THE ENTIRE KITCHEN ON FIRE SOMEHOW. HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?!"  
"I DONT KNOW"  
"Okay, okay.... let's just move on to plan B. Which is?"  
"Flowers"  
"Well that's good Bilbo loves flowers."

"Okay so that could have gone better."  
"We were stung by 7 bees so KÍli had to be rushed into hospital."  
"Yeah but, Thorin, we got the flowers. So that's the main thing right? There's always an upside."  
"No there's not."

Thorin glances down at the small bunch of flowers in his hand and sighs. Today was a disaster and it was Bilbo's birthday and he didn't spend any time with him.  
Knock, knock.   
Bilbo opens the door to their rooms and let's him in.  
"In brought you flowers."  
"Mmm they're um nice..."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I'm allergic to that kind of flowers." Thorin sighs.   
"I'm so sorry Bilbo. This day has gone terrible, I tried to make you a cake and the first attempt didn't work and then the second one I set fire to the kitchen-"  
"WHA-"  
"And then I picked flowers and KÍli was put in the hospital-"  
"WHA-"  
"And now you're allergic to the flowers and I don't have anything to give you for your birthday."  
"It's... It's fine Thorin. At least you tried and setting fire to the kitchen is a talent I'm surprised you managed to do that...I love you Thorin." He wraps his arms around Thorin and pulls him on the sofa next to the lit fireplace. Maybe Fíli was right, maybe there was always an upside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a like and Kudos amd I hope you have a nice day-Tree xx


End file.
